Peni parkerv x reader
by Animelemon
Summary: Enjoy this one shot :D


Lewding The Spider-Loli (18) - Page 2

"C'mon Baby, you know I want something before I can go to bed. And I shouldn't have to spell it out for you.~"

You knew exactly what she wanted yet... you couldn't help but feel like it was wrong in some way. She is your girlfriend but her body had been reverted to that of a minor.

"I-I don't know Babe, you're still you but it feels weird."

"Are you saying you won't fuck me until this wears off?~" She pouted.

"No! I-I'm not saying that I just-"

She started grinding on your crotch to cut you off. "So you're saying you'll never dick-down your loving girlfriend again?"

Subconsciously, your arms snaked around her and grabbed two handfuls of her voluptuous behind. "O-of course not! I-"

"Then come on. Just whip it out, Baby. It's like you said, I'm still me. I'm still the 21 year old woman that you used to fuck silly every night, even if my body's different now."

She's right. Well I guess I'm right. She's still her. Younger body or not, she's still the 21 year old, Peni Parker. So it can't be that bad. Plus, I don't think I'll go on much longer if this keeps up.

Without a word, you locked your lips with hers. She was surprised by how sudden it was but still she tossed her arms around your neck as she continued to grind. Her lips were the same as they always were: full, soft, and warm.

It didn't take long before Peni grew tired of kissing. She pulled away, looking lustfully in your eyes. "Let's kiss later, I want it bad."

I can't lie. I couldn't care less for foreplay right now.

Without a word, you tore her vest in half and ripped open her button-down, revealing her black, spider web patterned bra.

"I'm a little surprised you even put a bra on. Considering that you hatched this little plan of yours," you teased as you pulled her bra up letting her rather small breasts free.

"*giggle* Well, I had to push you over the limit someh-" before she could finish her sentence you started groping and fondling her breasts, turning her words into moans. "Y-Y/N, d-don't just play with them all of a sudden like that!"

"S-sorry but, I couldn't help myself, they just look so... cute," you teased once again making her face flush with even more red than before.

"Q-quit teasing! J-just put it in already!"

"Fine, fine." You agreed before putting her on the bed, face-down ass-up. You then pulled up her skirt to get a full view of her butt and pair of panties that matched her bra. You gave her ass a squeeze before moving the crotch of her soaking wet panties to the side, revealing her inviting lower lips.

You didn't quite feel like taking off all of your clothes just yet. So, you unbuttoned your jeans, and unzipped your fly before reaching into your boxers to 'unsheath your sword.' Your member flung out, slamming her ass like a drum stick hits a snare drum. You then pulled off your shirt before briskly driving your member into her walls.

Bliss wouldn't even begin to describe how good it felt to be inside Peni again after all this time, especially since her walls were almost as tight as when you first had sex. You held in what could've been a premature ejaculation before starting to thrust your throbbing hard cock in and out of her inner reaches. Her lustful giggles and moans filled the room as you pounded her, her ass slapping against your jeans each time you drove yourself balls deep.

You pistoned into her, slapping her ass cheeks as she looked back at you lewdly with her tongue hanging out like a dog panting for air. Both of you were absolutely loving every second of you fucking her silly. The moaning, the slapping, the sloshing, every sound flowing into your ears was driving you to addiction. After a while, your primal instinct kicked it, forcing you to grab both of Peni's arms and pull them back causing you to penetrate her even deeper. Now all the way inside her womb, your thrusts increased in speed yet in a way that you were still gentle as to not do any real damage to her insides.

"P-peni!" Was the only thing you could muster the strength to exclaim as you slammed into her.

"*moan* Y-Y/N! Keep going, Y/N! Don't stop fucking me! Knock me up!" she cheered you on as you stirred her pussy up.

You were both nearing your ends, with each animalistic thrust, and each moan of pure pleasure your orgasms built up even more.

"Y/N, you're gonna make me cum! You're gonna make me cum like crazy!~"

Despite being in a rather primal state, her vulgar words filled you with pride causing you to smirk slightly.

"I'm almost there too, Babe! You feel so fucking good!" You complimented as you continued to ram her with your length.

Only a few moments after... Bang! Almost as fast as a gunshot you came in unison, pumping load after load after load into her womb whilst she sprayed your crotch with her love liquor. You leaned over her and pressed your hands on the bed to catch your breath for a moment. Once that moment was over, you pulled out and flipped Peni on her back as your hot milk poured out of her pussy.

She shot a look of longing at you before almost on cue, you gripped her thighs and put them on your shoulder as you drove into her once more.

Inside and out, inside and out, in rhythm once again.

Now that she was in this position you saw just how far you were going. With each jab inward you saw a small bulge in her stomach.

"R-right there! Right there! Just like that!~" She moaned in pure ecstasy. You wanted to make sure that neither she nor the neighbors would ever forget this night. So, you put out your thumb and rubbed it gently against her clit with each pounding.

Hearing her like that only got you even hornier. And even more animalistic. After a few more thrusts, you switched position slightly and before she knew it, she was pinned to the bed and you were fucking her in what they call the "mating press". Your thrusts were slightly slower now however what they lost in speed was more than made up for in depth. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out as she drooled. Her mind was all but blank, the only thought available was that of how good she was being piped.

Before long, she climaxed once again, her lips releasing a moan so loud that there was no doubt that you'd be getting a noise complaint from the neighbors. You weren't far behind, after a few more bed-creeking thrusts, you pumped her full of yet another round of cum. A white ring formed around your cock before her lips overflowed. Your seed came spilling out onto the sheets like a waterfall as you sat up. You both panted heavily as you stared into each others eyes.

"T-that... *pant* ... was so *pant* ... fucking good..." She said.

"What... *pant* do you mean 'was'?" You questioned before picking her up and making your way to the living room.

Over the next hours, you and Peni made up for all sorts of lost time. You fucked in various positions, all over your apartment building. Cowgirl on the couch, doggystyle on the coffee table, full nelson on the kitchen table, etc. By the time you were done, the entire apartment smelled of hot, steamy sex.

From then on, you didn't feel at all embrassed about being intimate with Peni. Even in public, you had no problem with simple things like holding hands and kissing, despite her being half your height. Sure you got dirty looks from pedestrians, and police officers but, all it takes is one flash of Peni's ID and all you have to say is "She's legal." Peni got exactly what she wanted back, her boyfriend, not afraid to show his affection to her when and wherever you were. And that was all she wanted...


End file.
